User talk:Underscorre
Question About Deleted Story Please Tell me HOW I DID NOT MEET THE STANDARDS! --TheDevilArives 14:26, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Sucessful Tutorial! Thanks Tom! Now My talk page is squeaky clean! Someone else gave me a tutorial on the same subject but it was just too confusing for me to understand. I think archiving works best on my computer rather than my tablet. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 21:31, May 3, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 21:31, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Glad" message Thank you! I'm editing a couple of stories that have grammatical errors right now. The "Random Pasta" button is helpful in finding stories in need of help. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 22:43, May 3, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 22:43, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Writer Interview Suggestion I'm not sure if you are taking suggestions for writers to interview, but I would love to see WriterJosh interviewed. Despite having a story spotlighted and numerous Potm nominations (I think one of his story has won too) a lot of his stories haven't got the attention they deserve. If he isn't available, Humboldt seems like the obvious second choice. MrDupin (talk) 10:33, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :Whoops, sorry about that. I genuinely thought that it would take longer to start discussing about the interview (between the last two interviews, about 4 months passed). Apologies. MrDupin (talk) 10:58, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I think I'll have some time to do it. But unfortunately my finals start at the 15th of June and they end at the start of July, so my schedule will be a bit tight. Is it possible to conduct the interview via emails? If yes, it would help a lot and I would be able to do the interview at a more relaxing pace. MrDupin (talk) 19:58, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright, when should I contact him? Should I wait for 2-3 weeks, or something? Also, just to be on the safe side, I think it would be better to have some other people in mind for the interviewer job. I'm pretty sure that my schedule won't be that pressing, but you never know. MrDupin (talk) 20:21, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ::OK. If I have any questions, I will let you know. Thanks for giving me this opportunity. It is much appreciated. MrDupin (talk) 21:09, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Please Review Hey, can you please review this thread? It's a micro-pasta, that shouldn't take that long to read. I'm pretty sure all the grammar and punctuation are correct (I ran over it multiple times). Thanks, it would help a lot. I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 14:06, May 4, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords :That's Fine. I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 15:46, May 4, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords ::It's Fine, It was reviewed. I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 17:08, May 4, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Fixed I fixed any mistakes I could find. Thanks. You can protect it again if that's needed. MrDupin (talk) 16:36, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Archiving Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks USER~TALK~EDITS 18:08, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Caught An Error I noticed on a message of yours that you added a broken link here. I understand that these messages are often personal macros that are saved (instead of typing it out each time) so, I thought I would bring it to your attention. It was regarding blacklisted subjects and here's the page you're looking for: Spinoffs/Blacklisted Subjects. USER~TALK~EDITS 20:38, May 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Blog thanks for deleting it for me its just that im having a hard time doing these type of stuff so thanks for helping me AnaVamp (talk) 18:27, May 5, 2015 (UTC)AnaVamp SoPretentious' Admin Application As I said on his/her application, I think it would be good if SoPretentious got Forum Moderator rights. He mentioned that he wants the rights to close threads on the forum, something that is very useful and would certainly help out a lot. Just a suggestion. MrDupin (talk) 12:46, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :In my opinion, the forum moderator rights aren't that big of a responsibility. If I remember correctly, there are about 3-4 moderators (including me), but the rights are rarely used. I don't think it's that important, seeing that he's already got rollback rights. :By the way, I love how you changed your 'aka' to Bronyscorre. MrDupin (talk) 15:09, May 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Deletion Thank you for notifying me about the deletion of my mircropasta. I was not aware that there was already something similar. I hope you at least enjoyed reading it Queen eden (talk) 15:02, May 6, 2015 (UTC)Your damn Queen Eden Theank you very much for your feedback. it was my first entry on this site, I don't normally do horror, so I picked an old prompt of mine and elaborated. If there is any way I can get the original back so I can put it on my Wattpad (I'm starting an anthology of short horror stories I've written), that would be amazing. Also, if you wanted to check that out, here's a link. http://www.wattpad.com/user/QueenEdenWinchester Good day to you, sir. Queen eden (talk) 15:50, May 6, 2015 (UTC)Bow before your Queen, Damnit. Re PoTM nomination Thank you so much, buddy! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:43, May 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Comments I don't understand how Wikia works. I've never understood how Wikia works. I've been warned for voicing my opinion. And when I click a bunch of random buttons, it brings me to you. And it tells me on your page that I'm awesome. Thank you for that but could you please explain to me what all that's about? :) ChanelleGDC (talk) 15:01, May 7, 2015 (UTC) /* RE: "Inflammatory Comments */ Okay, so Mr. Tom. I just wanted to know what other comments that were made by me that you guys found unsavory, like I said, I don't post anything with ill intent. I want to know so I know what kind of opinions I shouldn't voice here on this wikia. :) ChanelleGDC (talk) 16:10, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Contest Recently I made a blog post about random topics, to test how authors can combine humor and creepy-ness together in an awesome way. However, I'm not sure if this is allowed (I didn't intentionally mean to create troll or spam pages, just give writers a difficult topic to write about), and Banningk1979 told me I should ask you. Is it ok to do this? You can delete if it goes against the rules. Thanks. R*I*S*I*N*G*F*U*S*I*O*N 22:32, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Roleplaying Hi, Tom, what exactly is roleplaying? You edited my talk page, saying that I was roleplaying. I couldn't find a description of it in the site rules. I just want to know what roleplaying is so I don't do it again.Davidkippy (talk) 03:31, May 8, 2015 (UTC) if i am trying to earn badges and it says edit I saw your message Tom and I was only trying to help and I am trying to earn badges which says to edit stuff I am wondering what the heck is all how am I suppose to earn badges if I cant do what is required Contest Approval Hey UnderScorre! I would like approval for a contest I would like to host, called "CrazyWords' 2015 Fairy Tale Contest". As the title states I would give them a fairy tale to darken. I think it's a fun idea, and an original one. The rules are; 1. No spinoffs and/or blacklisted subjects. 2. Must finish in the time frame, which is 48 hours, or two days. Time will start when I give you a subject. Time zone is central. 3. Time will not be bent. 4. Stories must be posted on site. 5. If time runs out and your story isn't posted, too bad. Your disqualified. 6. I will supply a link to any fairy tales that I choose. 7. You will be judged on three categories: 7a. Plot 7b. English (Grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc.) 7c. Creativity 8. There will be finals. 9. To enter, post "I'm In" in the comments. 10. There is no word limit. So, may I get started? Thanks! I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 13:16, May 8, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords :Thanks! I'm on mobile, too. I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 13:26, May 8, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords ::Ok, how about three days? One to read, one to generate, one to write? I've alredy cut the finals, too. Thanks! I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 20:07, May 8, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords alright So I shouldn't try to earn badges anymore alright Points gaming I think I did do it legitimately because I just correct gramer on one of my favorite writers she said run away in cower or hide under the cowers I knew what she meant so I edit it to covers I thought I was being helpful is all I didn't read all the rules so sorry about getting angry with you I just like helping out when I can and I enjoy this site and what it stands for plus it is one of the sites I can actually go on and enjoy in school because it isn't blocked either have a marvelous day man No worries Hey, I understand your reasoning, so no need to worry. The automatic nomination next month is a fair trade off, so it's all good. Thanks for the heads-up, Banningk1979 (talk) 19:48, May 8, 2015 (UTC) New Rules For The Fairy Tales Contest Deal! So here's the new rules; 1. No spinoffs and/or blacklisted subjects. 2. Must finish in the time frame, which is one week. Time will start when I give you a subject. Time zone is central. 3. Time will not be bent. 4. Stories must be posted on site. 5. If time runs out and your story isn't posted, too bad. Your disqualified. 6. I will supply a link to any fairy tales that I choose. 7. You will be judged on three categories: 7a. Plot 7b. English (Grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc.) 7c. Creativity 9. To enter, post "I'm In" in the comments. Am I good to go? Thanks "BronyScorre" bursts out laughing I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 16:06, May 9, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Allo Tom! Hey Tom! Can you please look at this thing that I made? I actually made it as a new logo and the site, and I want you admins to see it first. I have messegaed Jay, Empy, and Cleric, and I'm just waiting for their replies. So, what do you think? Does it look good enough to replace the old logo? RuckusQuantum 20:00, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Removing Delete Tag This user keeps removing the delete tag I put on his story. Proof. MrDupin (talk) 11:57, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Your Signature I changed it, its now this: SoPretentious (Talk · 22:03, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Review Can you check out a thread on the WW called "Unlocked Doors?" It was written by me and I'd like to ask you if it meets up to QS, as it was deleted for lack of content/little plot. Also, can you suggest/recommend elements in the comments section? I hate seeing a story of mine deleted and I'm determined to get it back on here. Really sorry for pestering you. Thanks, R*I*S*I*N*G*F*U*S*I*O*N 22:46, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Pondering I was thinking about something, and I know you're knowledgeable of the wiki, so... When I go to the category page, there's like 8 stories right there on the top, how do those get there, is it the number of page views? Also, is there any way to view the stats for page views other than the ones that aren't on "pages without links"? I'm curious as to just how popular the most visited pages are. Thanks. SoPretentiousTalk · 23:51, May 10, 2015 (UTC)